inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tōga
Tōga (闘牙; dt. "Kämpfender Fangzahn"), auch als der Inu no Taishō (犬の大将 dt. "Heerführer der Hunde") oder Inu no Daiyōkai (犬の大妖怪; dt. "Erhabener Heerführer der Hunde") genannt, wurde gefürchtet als der "Herr der westlichen Länder". Er war ein mächtiger Inu-Daiyōkai und der Vater von Sesshōmaru und Inu Yasha, beide haben jedoch verschiedene Mütter. Seine erste Geliebte war ein weiblicher Inu-Daiyōkai, welche die Mutter von Sesshōmaru war, seine zweite Geliebte war eine Menschenfrau namens "Izayoi", welche die Mutter von Inu Yasha war. Zu seinen Lebzeiten hatte er viele Feinde und musste viele Kämpfe überwinden. 200 Jahre vor dem Zerbrechen des Shikon no Tama kämpfte Inu no Taishō gegen eine riesige mongolische Armee, welche angeführt wurde von Daimyo Hyōga und dessen Sohn Menōmaru. Gegen ein paar seiner damaligen Gegner kämpften dann im späteren Verlauf seine Söhne. Er ließ aus einem seiner beiden Reißzähne die Schwerter Tessaiga und Tenseiga schmieden. So besaß er dann die drei Schwerter der Welteroberung: *Tessaiga schützt die Menschen und kann mit einem Schwung 100 Gegner niedermähen, es wird auch "Das Schwert welches 100 Yōkai auf einmal töten kann" genannt; dieses Schwert hinterlies er Inu Yasha. *Tenseiga, das Schwert des Himmels, kann mit einen Schwung 100 Leben retten; dieses Schwert hinterließ er Sesshōmaru. * Sō’unga, das Schwert der Eroberung, kann die Tore der Unterwelt öffnen und mit einem Schwung 100 Verstorbenen ein untotes Leben schenken (im dritten Film "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" spielt es eine wichtige Rolle). Geschichte Im dritten Inu Yasha Film "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" sieht man endlich das tragische Ende des einst gefürchteten Daiyōkai. Nach dem Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei, welcher ihn sehr geschwächt hatte, beschützte er Izayoi und Inu Yasha, welcher zu dieser Zeit ein Neugeborenes war, vor Takemaru. Während er gegen diesen kämpft, stürzt allerdings das brennende Dach über ihren Köpfen ein und sie sterben. Das Tor zu seinem Grab wurde in einer schwarzen Perle in Inu Yashas rechtem Auge versteckt. In dieser bildet sich Inu no Taishōs wahre Gestalt, ein riesiges Hundeskelett in einer Rüstung, laut Myōga. Es scheint so, als wollte er damals, dass Menschen und Dämonen gemeinsam in Frieden leben können. Fähigkeiten Die Fähigkeiten von Inu no Taishō sind unbekannt. Allerdings ist bekannt, dass auch er über die Gabe verfügte, sein Aussehen zu verändern. Seine wahre Gestalt ist die eines riesigen Inuyōkai (Hundedämon), so wie die von Sesshōmaru und Sesshōmarus Mutter. Allerdings scheint er um einiges größer zu sein als sein erstgeborener Sohn, da dieser sich im Skelett seines Vaters verwandeln konnte. Ein weiteres Beispiel für seine immense Stärke ist wohl, dass Sesshōmaru behauptete, er sei zu seinen Lebzeiten der stärkste aller Yōkai gewesen und er ihn übertreffen wolle. Des Weiteren konnte er Tessaiga und Sō’unga ohne weiteres führen und beherrschte die Schwerter voll und ganz; außer Inu Yasha und ihm kann sonst keiner Tessaiga vollständig kontrollieren. Zu seiner immensen Kraft kommt auch hinzu, dass er sehr vorausschauend war, denn er dachte schon, dass Inu Yasha irgendeinen Schutz bräuchte, und vererbte ihm darum auch Tessaiga. Um seinen älteren Sohn Mitgefühl zu lehren, vererbte Inu no Taishō diesem das für Sesshōmaru zu Beginn nutzlos erscheinende Tenseiga, welches im Kampf zum Angriff nutzlos ist. Inu no Taishō wollte Sesshōmaru zum mitfühlen bewegen, weil dieser sich allen Menschen überlegen sah, Inu no Taishō aber der Meinung war, dass Yokai und Menschen gleichwertig sind, was er seinem sturköpfigen Sohn zeigen wollte. Sein Vater hatte letztlich auch Erfolg, Sesshōmaru entwickelt auch nach und nach mehr Mitgefühl, besonders für Rin, aber auch teilweise für Inu Yasha und Kagome Higurashi. Am Ende lässt er dann Rin bei Kaede, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass Sesshōmaru Kaede als menschliche Respektsperson sieht, sonst hätte er ihr Rin nicht anvertraut. Beziehungen *'Sesshōmarus Mutter:' Sesshōmarus Mutter war seine erste Geliebte und ist ebenfalls ein Inu-Daiyōkai wie er. Wie ihre Beziehung zueinander stand und ob sie bereits beendet war, als er sich dazu entschied mit Izayoi, eine Menschenfrau, ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen ist allerdings unbekannt. Da er der Lord ist, ist ihr Beiname "Lady der westlichen Länder". *'Izayoi: '''Es ist ungewiss wie lange die beiden sich kannten, bis er mit ihr letztendlich ein Kind bekam, nämlich Inu Yasha. Doch man sieht das sie für ihn nicht nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war, da er ohne seine Wunden vorher zu behandeln zu ihr eilte und sich durch viele Soldaten schlug. Als er bei ihr ankam war sie bereits tot, doch er belebte sie mit Tenseiga wieder und sagte zu ihr sie solle ein langes und glückliches Leben mit Inu Yasha führen. *'Inu Yasha: Inu no Taishō hatte Inu Yasha nur kurz vor seinem Tod gesehen und gab ihn den Namen ''"Inu Yasha"'' ( Inu = Hund; Yasha (von Yōkai abstammend) = Dämon). Dieser hatte seinen Vater allerdings nicht sehen können oder besser gesagt, er erinnert sich natürlicherweise nicht mehr an sein Aussehen, schließlich war er zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Säugling gewesen. Laut Myōga ähnelt Inu Yasha seinem Vater sehr. *Sesshōmaru: Zu Beginn verehrte Sesshōmaru seinen Vater sehr, die Beziehung wurde jedoch mit der Zeit etwas angespannter, da Inu no Taishō seine Mutter für Izayoi verließ. Kurz bevor Inu no Taishō zu Izayoi und Inu Yasha ging und dadurch starb, traf er sich allerdings mit seinem Sohn Sesshōmaru und stellte diesen auf die Probe, er stellte ihm die Frage, ob er jemanden zu beschützen hätte. Sesshōmaru der dies natürlicherweise wusste, antwortete allerdings mit "Wieso sollte ich, Sesshōmaru, jemanden beschützen wollen?" wodurch Inu no Taishō ihn Tenseiga vererbte. 200 Jahre später sind die Worte seines Vaters wie ein Echo für Sesshōmaru, innerlich bereut er, dass er die Frage seines Vaters damals nicht ehrlich beantwortete, jedoch würde er dies nie offen zugeben. Trivia *Sein wahrer Name wird nie erwähnt, ursprünglich sollte er '''Tōga-ō (闘牙王) heißen. Dieser Name war auch in einem frühen Trailer zu Swords of an Honorable Ruler verwendet wurden, am Ende wurde der Name Tōga-ō, aber aus nicht bekannten Gründen verworfen. *Inu no Taishōs wahres Alter wird nie explizit genannt, da er aber wie ein gestandener Mann Ende 30, Anfang 40 aussieht, sind sich viele Fans der Serie einige, dass sein Alter bei mindesten 3000 Jahre lag als er gestorben ist. *Im Manga wurde seine menschliche Erscheinungsform nie gezeigt, nur seine Wahre Gestalt als Inu-Daiyōkai. Für den dritten Inuyasha Kinofilm entwarf und zeichnete jedoch Rumiko Takahashi persönlich das Charakterdesign der menschlichen Gestalt des Inu no Taishō. *Es sei zu erwähnen, dass obwohl der Inu no Taishō nur je einen blauen Steifen auf jeder seiner Wangen aufwies und Sesshōmarus Mutter je nur einen magenta farbenen Streifen auf jeder Wange hatte, Sesshōmaru selbst zwei magenta farbene Streifen je Wange ausweist. Wieso bei Sesshōmaru die Streifenmale doppelt auf jede Wange vorkommen ist daher unklar. *Auch wenn er oft als "Herr der westlichen Länder" genannte wurde, so wurde jedoch nie auch nur erwähnt oder in irgendeiner Weise bestätigt, dass er tatsächlich über ein eigenes Land oder Reich herrschte oder verfügte, noch, dass er tatsächlich politische Macht irgendeiner Art besaß. Was nur als gesichert gilt, ist, dass er ein General eines Heeres war und er in den westlichen Teilen des mittelalterlichen Japans lebte und agierte. Auch als Sesshōmaru klar wurde, dass sein Vater wollte, dass Tessaiga die Kräfte von Tensaiga eines Tages wieder in sich aufnimmt, wurde ihm weiterhin bewusst, dass das Tensaiga wirklich alles war was sein Vater Sesshōmaru hinterlassen hat. Er lies seinen erstgeborenen Sohn also mit wortwörtlich "nichts" zurück, außer dem Tensaiga, welches Sesshōmaru aber nur für eine bestimmte Zeit erhalten sollte, da es ja 'nur' ein Ableger von Tessaiga war. Tensaiga war also wirklich alles was der Inu no Taishō seinem Sohn vererben konnte dem Anschein nach, Sesshōmaru erbte also keinerlei Landbesitz, Herrschertitel oder Gefolge welches auf der Seit seines Vaters stand. Bilder Movie Untitled42.png|Skizzen von Inu no Taishō Inu-no-taisho.jpg|Inu no Taishō Inu .jpg|Inu no Taishō als Hund Hund.jpg|Inu no Taishō als Hund 2. Izayoi und InoTasho.jpg|Izayoi und Inu no Taishō (3.Film) en:Tōga es:Inu no Taisho ms:Inu no Taisho ro:Inu no Taishō zh:犬大将 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Moviecharakter